Kyuubi Naruko
by Lady Kinera
Summary: A story of revenge between a fox and a Ninja. Please review, With your help I can add new chapters based on your suggestions so come on... do me a favor.


Footsteps pounded against the flooded stone floor. The blonde boy ran frantically. He never stopped to look back he just ran down the dark hallway fear imprinted on his face. A low guttural demonic voice laughed at him as he ran. The blonde tripped on a raised flagstone and fell down onto the floor. Naruto rolled over clutching his leg. A dark shadow reared up on him glaring at him with dark red eyes that pierced the soul.

"**Poor boy. You're useless without my help aren't you? Fifteen years I've been watching after you, watching you do stupid and immature things, and now you run when I try and get a few days out of this hellhole you run from me? By refusing me this simple deed, I will show you no restraint, no reprieve and leave you no dignity. I will take that which you hold dear and crush it. You denied me this simple deed; I was going to leave your life in tact….. But now, unfortunately … I'll end you**!"

"Aaaaaaaagh!" Naruto jumped off of the ground in a cold sweat. He looked around himself checking for anything abnormal. He was back in his room in Konoha. He had fallen out of his and hit his knee against the hilt of a kunai temporarily paralyzing it. He got up slowly and limped to his kitchen. He twisted a knob on his sink. He placed his head under the cold water and held it there for a few minutes. He looked up at the mirror above the sink and dried his face with a hanging towel. He pulled down his eye lids staring at his blue eyes looking for a hint of red.

He walked to his room rubbing his eyes. As he entered the room he saw a blonde girl lying on his bed. She turned her head towards him and smiled a smile similar to his. He took a step forward and she vanished. He looked around confusedly.

"Who's there…. Kage bunshin no Jutsu…" Seven shadow clones appeared next to him. He nodded solemnly to them as all eight of them took off searching the apartment. After Forty-Five minutes of searching all of the clones had dissipated. He caught a glimpse of the stars outside. "Late…. "He crashed on his bed struggling to stay awake. He lost the fight.

A loud laugh woke Naruto up. He didn't bother to look around, he knew where the laugh was coming from but he chose to ignore it. He got up and stretched spreading his arms towards the sky. He walked towards the bathroom feeling slightly unbalanced. He suddenly felt the impulse to jump out of the window and run around in his underwear. He fought it down and kept moving, blaming the sudden feeling on the Kyuubi.

"Damn Fox wants me to kill myself… not gonna' happen, Believe it.". He walked into the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush. His hand was unusually slim and dainty. He raised It to his face and examined it. He instantly dropped his toothbrush and ran to the nearest mirror. He looked at his body in the mirror. His face was longer and his eyes were softer. His chest had two protruding breasts poking out from under his t-shirt. His body curved deeply around his thighs and swam back out around his legs. He was in his Naruko form.

"_When did I_?" A voice came from the back of his mind.

"**I'll end you**!" it rang out through his/her mind.

She threw up her hand signs and tried to dispel the Jutsu. Nothing happened.

"_Kyuubi... I am the host…. You serve me…. Give me control of my Chakra."_

She felt a wave of what she thought was compliance emanating from the fox. "Good"

She tried to dispel the Jutsu once more as a plume of smoke engulfed her. She emerged from the smoke into a dark blood colored room. She didn't know how but, she knew she was inside of the Kyuubi's domain. In his land he could do anything, become anything and it was this fact, coupled with the knowledge that the Kyuubi hated Naruto for imprisoning him for fifteen years that caused her to cry. She cried from pure fear itself she didn't want to show the Kyuubi her fear but it overpowered her. In her female form she usually felt more emotions than in her regular body, but the transformation that was forced upon her was designed to change someone entirely. Naruko was normally used as a sexy bargaining chip to get whatever Naruto wanted, she was emotional, vivacious and sex-crazed. Kyuubi brought about this form so he could tap into those emotions. He needed them to imitate and successfully replace Naruto. All of this brought fear to Naruto. The kinds of fear that chills the bone and lets blood run cold. She tried to leave the fox's domain but she couldn't and the more she tried the more fear she felt. The more fear she felt the more pain she felt.

"**If you die, in my realm then your body becomes mine. I promise to you that it won't be mine for long. I'll keep you alive long enough to see me claw my way out of it. Now don't thrash around too much you might hurt yourself!" **

Naruko's cries were drowned out by the Kyuubi's laughter. Kyuubi crawled its way to Naruko's center. He slowly ran his essence through her body. One week would be all he would need to fulfill his plan. One week and he would be free of the boy's encumbrance once and for all.

Naruko's human body remained in the bathroom. Seemingly fine by all that had just happened. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was moving frantically as if she was cursing at some invisible assailant. In a quick moment everything she did stopped almost at once. The soft eyes opened up with a malicious presence. The head moved up and down the body surveying it for any external injuries.

"**Good to be back on the mortal plain. Interesting form that I took this time around…. I like it though sleek, vivacious and it's perfect to humiliate the boy**."

He looked into the mirror and saw his Blazing Red iris. He closed the body's eyes and looked down at the whimpering Naruko inside of him. He opened his eyes as his iris changed to a sensual and misty blue. He reached down to the edge of the tee shirt and pulled it up. The Seal that the Fourth Hokage had placed was still intact but it seemed to be fading, a sign that Naruto's soul was being drained. A dark grin spread across his face. The once perfect teeth that had lined the inside of the mouth had turned into a dark jagged mockery of their former glory. Everything the Kyuubi did seemed to distort the natural beauty that was Naruko. He tried to laugh but it felt like his lungs were tearing. He didn't feel the pain the way a normal human would. He was aware of it, but it wasn't affecting him.

"**This body isn't equipped for my voice… I might cause the vocal chords to burst and a mute is no good to me.**"He closed his eyes and covered his hands in chakra. He placed them over his neck channeling the chakra towards the girl's vocal chords. The chakra entered them. Certain parts contracted and others expanded.

"**Now this is much…. **_Better." _ Her voice changed from a malicious, dark sound to an angelic rhapsody worthy of angels.

"_Perfect."_

Naruko strode towards the closet that held all of naruto's clothing. She ripped it off of its hinges with a flick of her wrist.

"_Nothing in here is suitable for a "lady" of my caliber so I better go out to find clothes." _

She took one last glance in the mirror. She raised her index finger and spun it in two neat circles near her free hand. Two bands made of chakra formed in the air. She put them in her hair simulating Naruko's trademark twin pigtails. She turned towards the window. She leaped out of it spinning through the air landing on the adjacent roof top. She grabbed a bright red miniskirt and a white jacket off of the clothesline. She quickly slipped them on as her natural chakra burned through the material singing the clothes. She allowed this to happen because it would help her later on.

"_On with the day"_ Her smile was devious as she jumped off of the rooftop falling towards Chaos.


End file.
